I'm Not Okay
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: Its been 5 years since the Elrics have past over the gate. Now what happens if Winry is called to Central to help Gracia Hughes because *gasp* Maes Hughes has returned along with the Elrics! Is that even possible? Edwin, Royai T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years. 5 years since Winry had watched as the two most important people in her life leave her for a whole different other world. A world that didn't include her. She had always known that Ed had led a life that belonged to him, doing the things he wanted to do. So she understand why he had to leave. She also understood why Al, his faithful sweet brother, left with him.

Still with those thoughts in her head, it didn't make the pain any less. Now at 21 the haunting thoughts of her best friends still crept into her mind when she was working on automail. Winry paused, setting down the nearly completed arm that had been a rush job.

"5 years," Winry whispered to herself in the dark house. A house that would never again see those two boys walking up waving to her, and she…she would greet them like normal pretending that they hadn't been gone for the longest time.

The house that used to be filled with the sounds of Ed and Al's alchemy, Granny arguing with Ed, Den barking wildly were now silent. No Ed. No Al. No Granny since she had died nearly 3 years ago. No Den, since he had died around the time Granny did. Now the only thing had remained in the house was Winry. Who tried to carry on like nothing had happen. Pretending she didn't hear them all in the dead of night.

She shut her eyes tightly, as the memories started to flow through her mind again. It had gotten easier to deal with the pain. Yet the pain would never truly go away. That was the curse Winry got for being in love with Edward and treating Al like a little brother. It wasn't her fault that those two were just damn too irresistible.

"They arent coming back, get over them!" Winry commanded herself angrily, setting down the arm.

Winry got up slowly to go get a glass of water. She hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before so she was wore out. Winry didn't look as she past the room that the brothers' had shared when they came to visit. They would never stay there again.

The kitchen seemed huge since she was the only occupant now. The apple pie she baked yesterday sitting neatly on the counter, trying to ward of pesky flies. Winry got a glass of fresh cool water and was glad when the voices started to disappear as she gulped it all down. Winry let out a loud sigh.

The shrieking of the phone make her accidentally drop the glass. It shattered on the floor spreading dancing glass flying everywhere.

"Shit," She hissed jumping over the glass to get to the phone, glancing at the clock as she went. 4:53 am. Who would be calling her at this hour?

Winry grabbed the phone, shoving it to her ear. "Hello, Rockbell Automail. How may I help you-"

"Winry? Winry? Can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked sounding frightened.

Winry paused at the voice she hadn't heard in such a long time. "Gracia Hughes? Is that you?"

"Oh good Winry, you answered. Sorry for calling late-its just that I need some help," Gracia rushed into the phone.

"What do you need help with? Whats wrong Gracia?" Winry asked instantly fearful that something had happened to Gracia and her daughter Elysia.

"Can you come to Central?" Gracia asked hurriedly, sounding like she was trying to keep her voice low so no one could over hear her.

"Huh?"

"Please, somethings going on-I'm scared to be alone. The military called me to headquarters so I think something bad is going to happen," Gracia whispered her voice shaking. "Please, Winry. Elysia and I need you."

Winry paused for a second. "Okay, I'll be on the first train there."


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was slow and steady. Before Winry realized what she was doing she had grabbed a suitcase, shoved clothes and some tools in it, and left for the train station. Thank god she had managed to get on the train leaving for Central at 6 am. She was shaking with worry for Gracia and poor little Elysia who was only 8 now.

Winry gazed out of the window as green pastures flew by, sighing to herself. She never would have thought that she would be going to Central again. She had swore to herself that she wouldn't come back there ever again, no matter what had happened. Yet here she was, traveling to the place that her friends had disappeared from. Gracia and Elysia were more important then memories were.

Elysia was like a little sister to her. And Gracia, well Gracia was the kindest soul you have ever met. Winry would gladly do anything to save them for any pain that the military was planning on handed them. The military had improved drastically since the Homunculi have all been destroyed. Still, you never know what the military will do. Its better to be safe than sorry. If Gracia was scared of the military that her dear husband belonged to, then everyone should be frightened.

Winry must have drifted off to sleep because before she knew it the train was pulling into the Central station. Winry groaned, grabbing her suitcase to follow the others off of the crowded train. Oh how she just wanted to jump back on to the train and head straight for her safe home. But she forced her feet to move, one in front of the other.

Winry walked along the semi-crowded streets ignoring all the shops that she had past. She remembered that when she had first visited the boys that had taken her shopping her, and how awed she had been at all the wonderful shops that lined the streets of Central. She was on a mission, there was no time to be dragged down my memories.

"Wow, they sure fixed Central in a hurry," Winry observed as she reached the Headquarters that had once been nearly in complete ruins.

Military personal all looked at her as she made her way towards Mustang's office. Yet no one even tried to stop her, just looked at her curiously. Winry was sure that if Gracia had been called here, she most definitely would be in Mustang's office. Mustang had been Mr. Hughes best friend, so Roy felt it was his duty to watch over his best friend's wife and daughter.

"Deep breath Winry," She commanded herself as she stood in front of the door, paralyzed.

Without even knocking Winry threw the door open, making every single pair of eyes in the front office to look at her. "Hi, is Gracia-"

"Winry!" Cried a light little voice.

There sitting on the couch besides her blonde short haired mother, sat little Elysia. Elysia rushed up and hugged Winry's legs tightly singing on and on about how happy she was that Winry was here. Winry took this chance to glance around the room.

The office looked mostly the same. There was a desk for each of Mustang's subordinates around the room. In the center of the room were two couches facing each other, with only the coffee table to separate the. All of Mustang's subordinates looked at Winry with huge shocked eyes. The only ones missing were Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

"Winry," Gracia stood up looking relieved. Gracia's green eyes were rimmed red from worry and most likely crying. "How did you get here so fast?"

She sat down her suitcase to exchange it with Elysia whose dark blonde hair was pulled into two cute pigtails. "There was a train that left at 6, so I got on it instantly when you called."

Havoc, a cigarette in his mouth sighed loudly. "You called her Gracia?"

Gracia flushed but held her ground. "Of course. She is the only person I trust who is not in the military. And who is not connected in this incident."

"Hey Elysia," Winry snuggled Elysia to her, not minding that she was a little to old for her to be snuggling, but she didn't care. "What do you mean 'incident'?"

"You didn't tell her?" Breda guessed sighing. "What do we do? Now she has to be told."

"Told?" Winry echoed.

"Should we? General Mustang only told us to tell Gracia and Elysia," Fuery mumbled worriedly.

"It only effects Gracia and Elysia? What is it?" Winry questioned the group of guys who were in a circle trying to decide what to do, completely ignoring her.

"We should tell the General that she's here," Falmon stated outloud.

"I'm not telling him," Havoc pulled away. "I learned my lesson from last time. I'm still healing from when he destroyed all my cigarettes."

"Fuery you do it," Breda turned to the sweet glasses wearing boy.

"W-why me?" Furey stuttered.

"Because you have the most chance of making it out alive," Falmon nodded. "Most likely about 75%."

"I bet he doesn't make it," Havoc instantly said.

"Me too," Breda agreed. "How much? 10?"

"No higher," Havoc shook his head.

"Gracia, why did you call me here?" Winry questioned going to the woman to give her a quick hug.

They sat down on the couch, ignoring the group of guys who were making bets. Elysia was smiling widely, happily sitting on Winry's lap. Gracia sighed, playing with the wedding ring she still wore after all this time. Winry looked at the older woman worriedly.

"General Mustang called me in here last night, telling me something had happened," Gracia started not know how she should say everything. "I had no choice but to take Elysia with me since it was so late and so important. When I got here though, this men refused to tell me what was going on. Roy said they needed more time to sort things out. That's when I called you.

"Something bad has happened Winry. I don't know what but I feel it in here," Gracia pointed to her heart. "I can only trust you with Elysia while chaos is surrounding me. So will you please help me take care of her until everything gets sorted out?"

Winry blinked at the woman pleading with her. "Yes of course, but Gracia, I still don't understand what is going on."

"Neither do I-" Gracia started but was cut off by the office door once again opening to reveal two men fighting.

"I need to see her," The dark haired man with glasses hissed as the other man tried with all his strength to pull him away.

"You cant!" The light blonde haired guy argued, pulling on the man to drag him back down the hall to where ever they came from.

Those voices. Winry knew those voices. They had haunted her in her dreams, taunting her that she would never be able to hear those voices again. Yet here they were in the flesh, sounding so real and full of life. She turned to Gracia to see that she had her eyes pinned on the black haired guy.

"Maes?" Gracia breathed, hoping that it was him even though she knew it was impossible.

The men stopped fighting and turned to Gracia. The shock then joy ran on the Maes Hughes imposter. He smiled that familiar wide happy smile when he saw his wife. Gracia's green eyes widened at the sight of her husband, her husband who had been dead for years.

"Gracia," Mr. Hughes spoke softly.

"Shit," The blonde guy said, his gold eyes shining until they landed on me. He blinked back in shock. "Winry?"

Before she could answer there was another boy running to hurry up with the other two. He had short dark blonde hair with dark gold eyes that were nearly brown. "Brother! Did you get him?"

Al paused at the door, looking around at the scene before grinning at me. "Winry! You're here! We've come home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to do this earlier, sorry! Please enjoy! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks, this is also my first time writing in 3rd person so if there is any "I"s it is referring to Winry.**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, FMA: Brotherhood, or the movie or manga.**

"We promised that we would be back, so here we are!" Al grinned coming into the room happily. "It took us a little longer than we first thought, but in end all that matters is that we've come home."

"Oh shit, we are so dead," Havoc whispered looking at the guys than at the girls. "Mustang is going to kill us for not guarding them."

Al smiled at Elysia, waving at her. Al had gotten tall, nearly as tall as Mr. Hughes was. Ed stood in the background, eyes still glued to me. Ed had grown too, he was no longer shorter than me, just a little shorter than Al. Ed's hair was still long though, pulled into a pony tail to get it out of his eyes. They were all dressed in strange outfits. With pants, white shirts, that had vests over them. They wore different colors but the outfits looked somewhat similar.

"A-A-A-," Winry whispered not able to say the word 'Al.'

"Its me Winry, Al," Al whispered in a low voice, looking much older than his 17 years old. He should be 20, but when he got his body back his age also went back to his original age. "Brother and I. We're real. I'm Alphonse. His Edward. Mr. Hughes is Hughes. We've come back."

"Dead people don't come back," Gracia argued, tearing streaming down her cheeks. "Maes is dead! So are you! And Edward! This is not a funny joke!"

"Its no joke Gracia," Mr. Hughes informed his wife. "When I died, my soul was transferred over the gate into another world, in Germany. Ed and Al when they 'disappeared' had also gone over the gate. We are real Gracia."

"Winry, I told you this would be bad," Gracia took a step back to stand in front of Winry who was still holding Elysia.

"Mommy, isn't that Daddy?" Elysia questioned looking at her dad questioningly.

"Elysia," Mr. Hughes breathed happily.

"Mom-" Elysia started eyes on her dad.

"Winry," Gracia bit her lower lip, not knowing what to tell her young daughter.

"Elysia," Winry caught the attention of the curious girl. "Where is your dad?"

"In the ground," Elysia muttered.

"So that means that this man can't be your father, right?" Winry stared deeply into the bright green eyes of Elysia.

"But-" Elysia muttered her eyes straying to Mr. Hughes.

"The dead cant come back," Winry echoed Gracia's words from earlier. "These people arent the people we loved. Dead people cant come back, no matter what."

"They look so much alike," Elysia sniffled looking at Ed than Al too. "Are they not my friends anymore?"

"The real ones are your friends, these people arent real-" Winry tried to explain.

"Winry, we are real," Ed argued.

"Shut up!" Winry yelled, avoiding looking into his eyes. Because if she looked into his eyes she knew that we would be dragged into believing what ever he told her. "Dead people don't come back."

"We weren't dead!" Ed yelled straight back at her, making her think that it was years ago when they argued constantly. "You know that! You're just making us excuses to continue to feel sorry for yourself, making yourself depressed-"

"Shut up," Winry glared icily at him, her voice level and calm.

Edward sighed leaning against the wall. "I don't understand you Winry. You always wanted us to come back, but now that we are here you wouldn't believe us. Are you going to continue to say that we arent real? Because like it or not we are. Were you happier when we left? Is that it! Do you want us to go back over the gate? Because we will! All you have to do is tell us to go!"

"Then go!" Winry shouted gently pushing Elysia off of her so she could stand up and glare at him, she pointed at the door. "I have never once stopped you two from going off and doing what ever the hell you pleased! If the reason you supposedly came back was for my sake get the hell out! Go back to that god damn place!"

"Winry!" Al objected. "We missed you! We wanted to come back to see you!"

"I don't care," Winry shook her head, sending light blonde hair flying everywhere. "You guys left me. You shouldn't have came back. I don't care about you two any more."

"You don't mean that," Al shook his head looking like a sad hurt puppy. "You're just mad Winry."

"I do mean it," Winry held firm even though it was an obvious lie.

Ed narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that how you really feel?"

Winry took a deep breath and looked straight into his warm golden eyes. "Yes."

"Fine then," Ed pushed himself off of the wall turning toward the door. "Come on Al, we're going back to Germany."

"Brother!" Al called out, looking from Winry to Ed. "Why do you two have to be so stubborn? We cant go back, brother."

"Guess this time it's the real goodbye, huh Win?" Ed looked over his shoulder to were Winry stood paralyzed, watching as once again he walked out of her life.

"Yeah," Winry whispered her voice full of pain.

Al looked to his brother worriedly. "Brother-"

"Where do you think you're going Fullmetal?" A deep voice demanded making everyone look at the office door where Mustang and Hawkeye had come out of. "You're not allowed to cross that gate one more time, understand? That's an order by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

"You do you think you're ordering around!" Ed demanded showing the same temper that he has always had.

"You, Fullmetal," Roy Mustang grinned brightly that would have made a room all of women swoon at the sight. His black hair had been messily arranged, while his dark eyes glowed with teasing. "You're still under my command, shorty."

_(Yes I know he is supposed to only have one eye, but lets pretend that his eye sight was restored like in Brotherhood and in the manga.)_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I HAVE TO TAKE AN ELEVATOR TO GO UP ONE STAIR!" Ed yelled fuming.

"Whats an elevator?" Elysia questioned tilting her head in confusion. Winry just shrugged.

"Where have you two been?" Havoc questioned eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Getting more paperwork for you to work on," Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at the subordinates who all wanted to tease them.

"You're no fun," Havoc pouted, flinched as the click of gun rang through the air. "I-I was just kidding Hawkeye."

"I thought I told you three to remain in that room until I came to get you," Mustang sighed turning to Mr. Hughes, Ed, and Al. "Now look at this chaos that you have created. Where are the others?"

"They are still in the other room," Al told him.

"We wouldn't have left if this wife obsessed man hadn't ran out of the room," Ed jerked his thumb in the direction of Hughes who was drooling over his wife once again.

"Hughes, stop. You're scaring her," Mustang calming told Hughes who snapped his attention to Roy.

"Roy! Where have you been? I've been feeling abandoned since we got here," Hughes pouted.

"We had to sort out everything before we could release you to see your wife," Hawkeye sighed. "Not that you listened to that anyway, sir."

"Of course not! I'm not a freak like you guys, willing to be away from my wife and daughter," Hughes narrowed his eyes at Roy and Riza. "By the way, when are you two getting married?"

_Snap. Bang._

Hughes barely avoided being hit by the hot flames and the piercing bullet. He waved away the smoke that surrounded him like nothing had happened. Hughes sighed at the two very angry officers, and sighed. "You two still cant take a joke can you?"

"You knew about them coming back?" Gracia turned to Mustang.

Mustang nodded once. "They suddenly appeared in another flying machine about 2 days ago. We called you in knowing that you would want to see Hughes, Gracia."

"So are they real?" Gracia questioned her voice low with worry.

Hawkeye smiled. "They past being questioned about their past. We believe that this are indeed the real Hughes, Ed, and Al."

"He really is-?" Gracia started her eyes filling with big tears.

"Yes Gracia," Mustang smiled. "He is the real Hughes, back from the dead."

Gracia turned to Hughes, crying silently. Before anyone could blink she was already in his arms sobbing. Hughes smiled sadly and gently stroked her hair as she clung to his shirt, not letting go. Those two were in their own world not realizing that everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Winry?" Elysia questioned gaining my attention.

"Hm?" I looked down at her dragging my attention away from the reunited loving couple.

"Mom is hugging that man," Elysia pointed out obviously making Winry smiled at the little girl.

"Elysia, I lied earlier." Winry bent down to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry. That man, the man hugging your mom, is actually your dad. Your dad has returned."

"Daddy? Daddy!" Elysia cried hurrying over to her embracing parents to hug her dad's legs crying for joy.

Hughes smiled leaning down to pick up his daughter. He hugged her to him, letting her sob loudly into his shoulder as she jabbered on and on about how she thought he was gone forever. Gracia pulled back and smiled brightly at her little girl and her husband. The most wonderful thing Winry had ever seen was that family once again reunited.

"Told you we were real," Ed muttered watching the family smiling and laughing at one another.

Winry turned and glared at him. "Seriously, I mean it. Leave."

"Cant right now. I just brought so many people here so I'm wore out, I'll have to wait a few days to gain back my energy," Ed shrugged coming up with that excuse on the spot. He didn't want to leave Winry, not yet at least.

"Well maybe if you weren't so short so could leave right now," Winry glared at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I COULD RIDE AN ANT LIKE A HORSE!" Ed glared evilly at me. "Stupid automail nerd."

"Who are you calling a nerd? You alchemy freak!" Winry hissed right back at him.

"Alchemy freak? Well at least alchemy is more useful than automail," Ed argued knowing that at any minute Winry could take out her wrench and whack him on the side of his head with it.

"If you believe that maybe I should be the one to cross the gate," Winry hissed.

"Go ahead and try, you'll fail anyway," Ed shrugged, knowing Winry didn't understand anything about alchemy so there was no way she would be able to even manage to reach the gate, yet cross it.

"You can make your own automail then," Winry turned away from him crossing her arms in front of her chest angrily.

"Fullmetal, you may have grown up but your temper is still as short as always," Mustang grinned slightly knowing just how to piss him off.

"WHAT!" Ed demanded turning angrily to Mustang there smirking at him. "Do you want my fist in your face?"

"Why cant you and Winry admit you missed each other?" Riza questioned the two young adults who looked so cute together.

"Missed? Yeah right," Ed huffed. "I was glad to get rid of that annoying tomboy girl."

"I was glad to not have to deal with a short guy who never visited and only called when he managed to get himself into trouble and his automail was broken," Winry stuck her nose in the air annoyed.

"Ah, they missed each other," Al sighed happily. "Good, because I know Ed missed Winry, and Winry missed Ed. So now you two can get back together!"

The room grew silent.

"Together as in boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Yep!" Al smiled happily.

"AL!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where did I put my wrench?" Winry demanded angrily glaring at the sweet Al who was grinning innocently.

"I knew it!" Havoc cried happily. "Pay up boys. I was correct about their relationship."

"No way!" Breda shook his head. "Where did that bet sheet go anyway?"

"I believe we threw it away years ago," Falmon looked at the ceiling, trying to recall the memory. "Yes we did."

"Well what did it say?" Breda demanded.

"Havoc was right," Falmon sighed. Making the others groan and dig out their wallets to hand over their money to the grinning Havoc.

"Well who would ever believe that this runt could get a girlfriend?" Mustang laughed, ignoring the daggers Ed's eyes shot at him.

"I knew," Hawkeye stated making every one turn to her surprise.

"Really?" Mustang questioned surprised.

"I am a girl, in case you have forgotten sir." Hawkeye reminded them all making the room blush awkwardly. Most of them thought that Hawkeye didn't have any womanly emotions, so they believed she would be the one most oblivious to their relationship.

"Of course I cant forget that," Mustang muttered lowly, lost in his own perverted thoughts about Riza.

"They made such a cute couple," Al told the room. "They were very loving to one another, ah! Sweet memories!"

"Al," Ed hissed dangerously. "Do you want to be a suit of armor again?"

"Brother you wouldn't," Al took a step back just to be safe.

"No, I have a better idea," Winry grinned evilly. Al gulped, eyes gone wide as his best friends smiled wickedly at him. "Let's lock him outside in his underwear like we did when we were younger."

"Good idea," Ed agreed grinning widely.

"W-Wait brother, Winry, please I-I was just-" Al muttered slowly backing up as his friends got closer and closer to him. "Please don't. NO!"

"Alright that's enough," Gracia came in front of the evil couple to save Al. "You three are far to old to be acting like little children."

"Al started it!" Ed and Winry sang together.

"I don't care, I'm ending it." Gracia gave them both a stern look. Ed and Winry backed off looking defeated. "There now, everyone be friends."

"I don't want to," Ed muttered.

"Me either," Winry agreed.

Al sighed. "I told you that they made a good couple."

"WE ARENT A COUPLE!" They both screamed at Al.

"Sure you arent," Al nodded, muttering to himself. "They're perfect for each other."

"What did you say?" Winry demanded raising her wrench in the air.

Al lifted his arms to protect his face. "I-I'm sorry Winry! Its true though!"

Winry looked at the boy, no man, in front of her. This was the real sweet cute Al in front of her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that these three were the real ones. Winry dropped the wrench shocked. It clattered to the floor loudly, making the room once again go silent and turn to look at her confused. Winry couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell on her knees.

"You're real," She breathed.

"You just noticed that?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I would never see you two again," Winry sniffled trying to hold back her stinging tears.

"Winry?" Al questioned worriedly as he knelt down, pulling away her arm that blocked her face from view. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up," Winry sobbed annoyed.

Before she knew what she was doing Winry wrapped her arms around Al and gave him a huge hug. Al looked worriedly at his brother, silently asking with his eyes what they should do. Al wrapped his arms around Winry and patted her back as she cried silent tears. Winry was shocked that she was able to feel Al again, to feel his flesh. She had thought that when they left that their paths would never cross again.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I believed that you guys were gone forever," Winry choked on her words. "I've missed you guys. I loved you guys. But I was alone. I was all alone."

"Oh Winry," Al murmured warmly in her ear. "We promise not to leave to another world again. Right brother?"

Al didn't wait for an answer though. "It will be the three of us again, best friends forever. Well there are some more people that might join our little home, but Granny wont mind will she?"

"No she wont," Winry brushed away her tears, gripping onto Al's shirt tighter. "Granny's dead."

"What!" Ed gasped shocked. "That old hag died? That's impossible!"

"Den died later on after Granny did," She whispered, as Al pulled her closer to him upset.

"You were all alone," Al shook angrily. "We left you all alone. How could we?"

"You had to right?" Winry pulled back wiping away the continuous stream of tears. "You had no choice but to leave right?"

"No, we could have stayed," Ed informed her leaning against the couch.

"Brother," Al warned as Winry pulled out of his arms.

"What?" She demanded.

"We could have stayed," Ed spoke in a clear level voice. "We could have sent a message to the other side asking someone to close the gate, but I decided to go there of my own free will. I was the one who decided to leave you alone."


End file.
